Highway Don't Care
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: Annabeth Chase- a Hollywood legend, glamorous,brilliant and a drama queen. What happens when she is kidnapped on the night before her wedding? An adventure on a highway that blossoms into a beautiful love affair. "Could you ever love me?" "I think I'm starting to."
1. Chapter 1

_Phoenix. 100__ F or 38__ C. Capital of Arizona covered with mountains and bumpy slopes. It's summer so it makes it much more harder to travel in a big red truck. It has a trailer too. A huge one at that._

_You see, this big red truck with trailer is a home all in itself. Population -5.I'm seated beside the driver. The hilly and barren landscape is the only thing in my view. It has been 45 days since I've been welcomed here._

_Here I am, in a truck with four men going to god knows where with no destination in my mind. I'm a nomad and my home is the highway and the man seated next to me. His jaw set hard and hands clutching the wheel. His green eyes were unmoving fixated on the road._

_"Have you ever been in love?" I asked him._

_"What's love?" He asked me back without moving his gaze from the road. I was taken aback at that. Love. Such a simple feeling, to not be experienced is really a sin. At least to me it is._

_"Well uh...love is..." I was surprised that I was at a loss for words. Because really, what was love? It couldn't be defined in simple worlds because it comprised so much more. "It's when you care for a person. When you care so deeply that you're willing to do anything for them. You love a person who's always been there for you." I finished not exactly content at my explaination but looked at him to see his reaction._

_"Then I've never been in love." He said without a change of muscle on his face. I wondered if he's always been that way or was he just a former shell of himself._

_"Never been in love?" I asked astonished. "Surely there must have been a girl you loved at some point in life."_

_He maintained his calm composure. Again no reaction. "Love is and will always be the bue skies and open highway."_

_And there it was again. His love for the roads. I never really understood how someone can love a non-living thing. It just goes out of the laws of science, but then again who am I to contradict his laws. My next question must have shocked him because it was the first time he took his eyes off the road and looked at me with his green eyes boring into mine._

_"Could you ever love me?" It was a simple question really. I guess it was just my curiosity that led me to asking the question. I wasn't one to hold back before and so I didn't now. Despite my bravado my heart thumped against my chest waiting for his answer. A certain song played in my mind while I waited for him to reply._

_The highway won't hold you tonight  
The highway don't know you're alive  
The highway don't care if you're all alone  
But I do, I do.  
The highway won't dry your tears  
The highway don't need you here  
The highway don't care if you're coming home  
But I do, I do._

_My life wasn't always like this you know. I had a family, parents and two annoying little brothers. A best friend. A fiancé .A real home. A life._

_It was supposed to be my wedding the next day. 45 days ago. It would be my wedding day. I would be in a white dress, holding my dad's arm and walking down the aisle looking in the eyes of my lover. _

_I could still hear the cheering. The thrill of getting an award in front of millions of people who wish they were in my place. Having a glamourous life. All I ever wanted except that...I didn't know if I wanted it any more._

"Annabeth!" "Annabeth!" "Annabeth Chase, autograph please.!" "Annabeth Chase, how do you feel about your wedding with famous rockstar Luke Castellan?" "Annabeth! Which is your next movie?"

I ducked behind the cameras and reporters and got into my limo. "Oh gods they're so irritating." I said waving my perfectly manicured hand through the window.

"Well it's your life, queen bee." Thalia, my best friend said beside me. "Besides, you are quite popular you know. After your last movie you've topped the charts."

"Of ccourse I did. Did you expect anything less?" I said acting offended.

"Of course not." She said quickly. I rolled my eyes and checked my messages. There were three from Luke.

_Hey babe, m at ur house. Waitin fr u to cme._

_Hve a suprise. I no u'll lyk it_

_Can't wait 2 b married 2 u! Luv u!_

"Hmph!" Thalia scoffed beside me reading the messages. "He probaby can't wait for the wedding night."

I rolled my eyes. "Put a sock in it Thals. It's not Luke's fault. It's what every guy probably wants at the age of 23."

"Yeah but it looks like he _only_ wants that from you." Thalia said crossing her arms.

"Whatever. I know Luke loves me and I love him back. That's all that's needed." I said stubbornly while Thalia remained silent. I didn't know what her problem was. She always would find reason to crtitisize Luke. I don't know why she was so against me marrying him. Maybe she was jealous. Yeah that's right. She was jealous that I had already found someone who loved me while she was still single.

"I'm going to invite my stylist today. You want an appointment too?" I asked her fliiping my hair off the shoulder. It was honey blonde and straight. My original air was curled at the ends but it looked more hot straight according to Luke so I had it straightened.

"Sure." Thalia muttered looking out of the window. "We're here!" She said as we stopped in front of a huge white mansion A.K.A my house.

I walked inside following Thalia to be tackled by two little monsters. My brothers, Bobby and Mathew.

"Annabeth! We missed you a lot!""Could you play with us?" Both of them asked together as they hugged me. I winced. They were getting their dirty hands on my new Van Heusen clothes!

"Ugh guys? Please step back! You're getting dirt all over me!" I exclaimed pushing them away.

They pulled away and I could see they were a little upset but I could really care less. I sighed and bent down to there heights. "I'm busy guys. Maybe later okay?"

"Okay." They both murmured as I walked away with Thalia.

"You know the least you could do is hug them. Your parents don't give them a moment of their day and you don't too. They're kids you know." Thalia said crossing her arms.

"I know Thals, but I'm a busy woman! And anyways I grew up the same way! They can manage." I said waving her off.

"Whatever. I'll just go and check up with your mom for the wedding details." She said walking away.

I walked into my room throwing my purse on the bed when I heard someone say 'Ow!" I whirled around to find a blonde blue-eyed hottie sitting on my bed.

"Luke!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist as we he fell back.

"Babe, I missed you." He said looking into my eyes and then kissing me. Being in love never felt so great than coming back home to a fiance like Luke. He was everything a girl ever wanted. Charming, handsome. a gentleman, caring, loving and the list could go on.

"I missed you too." I said pulling away and then chuckling."Although I did just meet you yesterday." He chuckled and pecked my forehead.

"So where's my surprise?" I asked sitting up. I smirked placing my hands on my hips.

He pulled out his guitar from his case and smiled at me. "I made a song for you. And guess what? It's going in my album."

"Awww that's so sweet Luke. Thank you!" I said hugging him again.

"Nuh huh. You have to hear it first." he said pulling back and strumming the chords. I placed my hand on his wrist stopping him.

"Wait. I want it to be somewhere else, not in my room. After all it is such a romantic gesture." I explained.

"You and your cliches Annabeth." Luke said rolling his eyes.

"I know. I know. Now come on!" I said pulling him by the arm. He stumbled a bit and then fell into step. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere away from here." I said wrinkling my nose. It wasn't like I didn't like my huge mansion. It was just that I always had to stay here except for any interviews or a movie premiere or something. My mom had made strict rules that I couldn't go outside the house. It was simply forbidden. She didn't want the paparazzi meddling in my life so whenever I needed something it was always ordered without me stepping a foot out of the house.

"Annabeth I'm not sure about this." Luke said in the car as we found ourselves in front of a park. It was dark of course because it was night time.

"Oh come on Luke. I just want some freedom. I practically live in a jail." I said getting out of the car, Luke doing the same. He raised his arms in surrender. "Okay. Okay. Just don't blame me when your mom blows off."

I tried to ignore what he said and made my way towards the park bench. I sat down on the bench with my legs crossed and an attentive look. "Okay, now you can sing."

Luke chuckled and kissed my jaw. "You're cute." He made himself comfortable on the bench and cleared his throat. he started strumming his guitar again.

_Every part of my heart I'm giving out_

_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_

_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_

_And anyone who asks I'll let him know_

He looks me in the eyes was singing and I just can't pull away.I noticed that there's noone in the park which makes it a whole lot better.

_She's the one, she's the one I say it loud_

_She's the one, she's the one I say it proud_

_Ring the bell, ring the bell for the whole crowd_

_Ring the bell, Ring the bell_

He shifts a little closer to me as he starts singing the chorus.

_I'm telling the world, that I found the girl_

_The one I can live for, the one who deserves..._

At the end of the song I was in tears. I wasn't a really touchy-feely or emotional person but his lyrics were so beautiful. His lyrics were always beautiful, I realized but it was all the more because this time they were directed to me.

I pulled him into a kiss as soon as he finished his song. He tossed his guitar on the ground and immediately kissed back. I bent my neck to deepen the kiss and his arms tightened around me. He started to kiss my neck and jaw making a pattern as his hands crept under my shirt. I stiffened a bit but Luke didn't notice. My mind debated whether this was right or not. Just before I could make the right decision, we heard a twig snap.

We immediately pulled away and Luke and I looked at each other wide eyed. Luke nodded at me and let me go standing up. He put a finger to his lips indicating me to stay quiet. "I'll be right back." He whispered as he walked towards where the noise came from. Soon he dissapeared into the bushes and I started panicking. Who was it? Was it the paparazzi? Maybe it was some animals.

Just as I completed that thought I heard a loud groan and a thump. I recognized it as Luke's voice. "Luke!" I exclaimed standing up quickly.

I was about to run forward when I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I winced at the pain as I stumbled and fell. I clutcched the back of my head and when I brought it back I could see they were red.

I wanted to get up and see what happened to Luke but black spots started dancing in my vision. Before I could comprehend what was happening I felt myself being picked up. The last thing I saw before slipping into unconsiousness were a pair of green eyes.

_After a hundred years or what must have been ten minutes he finally answered leaning towards me. "I've never been love, but I think I'm starting to." He said and captured my lips with his. I didn't want to admit but it felt good. Really good. My mind scolded me. __**You can't kiss him? What happened to what he did to you? What about Luke?**_

_But the most pressing thought was...__**How could something so wrong be so right?**_

* * *

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. If you didn't like it then please check out my other stories. Hope you like them. Disclaimer - I got the idea for the plot line from a movie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I know I took a reaaallly long time to update and I'm sorry for that. Here's the next chapter. It starts after Annabeth gets kidnapped. Oh and if anyone was confused in the last chapter- the italics was the future and normal was the present. I just thought writing it that way would make the prologue more interesting.**

* * *

Darkness. That's all that was in front of me. Not even a speck of light. It was like I was blind. Panic seized at me. No, I couldn't be. I wasn't.

All I remember is a searing pain in the back of my head and a flash of green eyes. Was I dead? I sure hope not. I had my wedding coming up and Luke would be disappointed. Okay more than just disappointed but that's not the point.

If I was dead, well I hope I went to heaven cause there's no way I'm going to hell.I'm not afraid of death; I just don't like to be there when it happens. A quotes from one of the twilight books came into my mind- no, I don't read them, it's just that I had to do an auditioning for one of the movies but thank god that Kristen Stewart got the role cause there was no way in hell I was acting like a clumsy-dumb chick swooning over a pale zombie, no offence! but yeah whatever, back to the quote. Life sucks and then you die. So true. At least in my case it was.

"Do you think she's dead?" I heard a voice whisper. A guy's voice. Hmmm...so I wasn't dead after all.

"Perce what is this?" Another voice asked with an edge. It sounded like a guy too.

"It's a girl. Surely you've seen girls, Nico. Your sister is one." A calm and steely voice replied.

"That's not what I meant." The same guy-Nico- snapped. "I meant what is Annabeth Chase, Hollywood star doing in our truck."

"I kidnapped her." 'Perce' replied like he was simply saying that he took his dog out for a walk.

So I was kidnapped? What the hell is happening?

Suddenly I was splashed in the face with something cold and wet. My eyes shot open as I spit out some of the water and tried to clear it out from my eyes.

"What the hell?" I spluttered out coughing and gagging. As my eyesight cleared I could see five people-more specifically guys-standing in front of me.

There was a blonde guy with blue eyes with a guilty look in his eyes holding an empty jug. I guess he was the one who assaulted me with the huge wave of water. Okay maybe I was exaggerating.

Next to him was a pale guy with black hair and black eyes and well his whole self was black except for his skin. He looked like a goth kid who had never seen any color other than black.

Behind him was a Hispanic guy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He seemed really jittery and continuously fiddled with a tool belt wrapped around his waist.

At the corner was a really scary looking guy with an eye patch who simply sneered at me. He would have made a good pirate. Oh well.

Standing right in front of me was a guy with messy black hair and green eyes which were at the moment glaring at me.

"Who are you? And what am I doing here?" I said a bit rudely but I didn't care about chivalry at this point.

Eyes smiled cynically. "Good to see you up Miss Chase. We were wondering if we should just toss your dead body on the road."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah you should have. It would have saved you the trouble of dealing with me." I replied back boldly. Who the hell did this dude think he was?

He simply raised his eyebrows. "I don't think you get the idea Miss Chase-"

"Mrs. to-be-Castellan." I interrupted to which he glared at me.

"You've been kidnapped. Abducted. Captured. Taken as hostage"

"I know what it means." I snapped.

"Well that's good then." He replied smugly. "Then I will expect you to co-operate with whatever we do."

"And what if I don't?" I challenged him crossing my arms. Don't get me wrong. I was scared-terrified even-but somehow these guys didn't look all kidnapper-like well except for Mr. Green Eyes and the creepy dude with the eye patch. They looked like...normal people, around my age.

"Then I'll make you." He said sneering at me and a shiver ran down my spine. The way he said that made me think that his ways weren't quite pleasant.

"You know, I once did a movie where I got kidnapped." I said like this was a totally normal conversation. "The kidnappers were really mean looking though. Like they had scars on their faces and everything and _gods_ did they smell bad.- not that you guys do though." I said quickly looking at their shocked and confused faces.

"I mean that guy over there does." I said pointing towards the guy with the eye patch. "No offence dude."

"So you want a ransom or something? Cause I could sign you a cheque. I have a lot in my account you know." I said matter-of-factly which made Mr. Green Eyes frown even more.

"Are you _insane?"_ Eyes said looking at me incredulously.

"You know it's funny that you ask cause there's a fine line between insanity and genius." I countered.

"I think she was hit a little too hard on the head, Perce." The Hispanic guy muttered.

"My head?" I asked confused and then my eyes widened remembering the pain at the back of my head. I lifted my hand to touch that spot and when I withdrew it back my hand was red.

"B-blood." I said weakly and that was the last thing I said before I slipped into unconsciousness. Again.

* * *

"We're doing everything we can Mr. Castellan. Please calm down." The officer said to Luke, who looked like he was going to jump of a cliff.

"Well try harder!" He yelled. "He may have taken her out of the state for all we know!"

"Yes sir." The officer said as he left the room. Luke sat down with his head in his hands.

"She'll be fine Luke. Don't worry." Thalia said putting a comforting hand on his arm. "Annabeth's a smart girl."

"That's what I'm worried about." Luke said looking up. "What if something happens? What if they hurt her? I could never-"

"Relax. They won't. I'm sure they won't. Not unless we give them what they want." Thalia said.

"That's the problem Thals. We don't know what they want." Luke said frowning. "I swear if they do _anything_ to her I'll kill them. I'll literally kill them." Luke said with a pained look on his face.

"Hey hey." Thalia said holding him by the shoulders. "Nothing will happen alright?" She hugged him tight.

"It was supposed to be our wedding today Thals. We were supposed to be together." Luke said in a broken voice mirroring Thalia's own feelings.

"I know, Luke. I know." She said rubbing his back. _Annabeth, please be okay._

* * *

I woke up to the ground moving beneath me this time. My head was laying on something soft. Maybe a pillow? I slowly opened my eyes to realize that I was on a bed.

Now that I remember I did see a few bunks in the truck. It was like one of those trailers in a set except that it was much bigger. It was like a freaking mini condo. With a TV and bean bags sprawled around.

I turned my head to the side to find the guy from earlier staring at me. As soon as they saw me looking at them they turned their heads and acted like they were busy doing something.

"Um excuse me?" I said but the didn't move a muscle. "What's your name?"

The Hispanic guy leaned in closer to the blonde. "_Tal vez si actuamos como no sabemos Inglés que no nos moleste." _(Maybe if we act like we don't know English she won't bother us)

Oh, so the guy thought I didn't know Spanish huh? Smart. Unfortunately I do know Spanish.

_Encantado de conocerte también. Estoy Annabeth_.(Nice to meet you too.I'm Annabeth). I said smirking as I looked at his shocked face. I might appear like I'm simply a dumb and snobby actress but I was much more than that. I especially despised people who were stereotypical about dumb blondes. It was wrong to judge a person simply by how they look and I didn't say that I didn't. After all everyone probably does but that doesn't make me feel any better though.

"I-I'm L-Leo." The guys said stuttering. He started fiddling with his tool belt which made me realize that he was nervous. Seriously, why was he acting like I was going to pounce on him any second?

I nodded and looked at the blonde next to him. He immediately stood up straighter like he was getting ready to fight a battle. Gods, these guys were wierd.

"Jason" He said with a curt nod. The pale guy next to him stared at me for a second before replying in a hollow voice. "Nico."

I then walked over to the guy with the eye patch who was sulking in a corner and looking at me like I had just stepped on his grandma's grave. "And you?" I asked placing my hands over my hips.

"Ethan" He said growling at me. I blew out a low whistle.

"Woah someone's got issues." I said and heard the guys chuckle at that. Ethan immediately got up and walked towards me. I was afraid he was going to hit me or something but he gave me a once over and walked towards the bunks.

Hmmm...well at least I got a seat next to the window. I made myself comfortable on one of the bean bags as the guys resumed to whatever they were doing.

I had no idea what _I_ was doing. Or going to do. I mean I was kidnapped, for how long I didn't know. I'm scared but I won't let them see. I'll never let them see me afraid because weakness is the key to one's doom. I had learned that the hard way.

I guess this wasn't really new for me. Things not going the way I wanted them to. It had been like this up until now and it would be in the future too. I thought about what my parents might be thinking. They probably didn't even know about it. Busy with their own personal lives. It would be a miracle if they could even spare a minute for their children,

I wonder how Luke is. I miss him. A lot. If not for the kidnapping I'd probably be married to him now. That was a relief. Don't get me wrong. I loved Luke. I just wasn't sure if I was ready for commitment this soon. I was just 22! I have my whole life ahead of me. I wasn't ready to settle. In fact I don't know if I can ever do it in the future too. Stay in one place for my whole life. I don't want a stable life. I want spontaneity in my life. Adventure. That's what I'm always looking for. The freedom that comes with it. My professional life was amazing, no doubt about that, but sometimes I wonder what if it was different. Would my life be better or worse?

My stomach groaned blocking my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around my mid-section.

"I'm hungry." I said bluntly and the guys stopped what they were doing. Again! What's with the freaky reactions?! They simply stared at me looking like I had said that I wanted to have them for breakfast. They seriously needed a boost in their social skills.

"Uh right." Jason said as he fished out a mobile from his back pocket. He punched a few buttons and held it to his ear. After maybe four-five rings the person on the other line picked up.

"Uh...yeah sorry...but she's hungry...no we don't...I don't know!...order anything." Jason said with one arm fiddling with the hair on his neck.

"Order a pizza!" I said interrupting him. "Preferably with olives."

"okay...she wants pizza." Jason said into the phone.

"with olives!" I reminded him. "oh and tell them to lay low on the cheese. I don't want to get fat."

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" Jason said under his breath but I heard him all the same. He went back to his phone. "You heard her man." He muttered and then hung up.

"Happy?" He asked me with a look of exasperation while I simply grinned. "Very."

* * *

I didn't think I would ever sleep. I'd been unconscious for at least two times up until now but this was real sleep. I knew that because I was dreaming.

_I was in a meadow I guess. The atmosphere flickered in a sort of warm buttery light with everything glowing along with the sunlight. I saw Thalia, Luke and my brothers, Mathew and Bobby sprawled out on the grass._

_I slowly walked towards them and tuned in on their conversation. They seemed to be r laughing and smiling at something._

_"If you guys wish anything..."Thalia said. She was laying down on the grass with her leg bent up in the air. "Like a genie came and asked you for one wish-"_

_"A genie?" Luke laughed. "Thals, really?"_

_Mathew chuckled. "And a genie asks you three wishes, not just one Thalia."_

_Thalia laughed and ruffled his hair. I felt a twinge of jealousy at that. Mathew was my brother. He should be laughing with me like that._

_"Whatever genius, but what if it was just one wish?" She went back to her original question popping a grape into her mouth. Don't know where that came from. Well this is a dream so..._

_"I'd wish for a normal life." Bobby muttered picking at the grass. Mathew nodded and Thalia and Luke exchanged a look._

_"What do you mean by that kiddo?" Luke asked smiling. He looked particularly handsome with a wide smile on his face, his blonde hair catching the sunlight. He looked so...happy. _

_With a jolt I realized that this was the first time I had seen his smile. Like a real smile. Not a smile meant for the paparazzi or fake chivalry for my parents or his parents for that matter. He had never even smiled for me like that. Why? Didn't he miss me? Didn't any one of them miss me?_

_"I mean if it weren't for Annabeth being famous and mom and dad busy all the time...I just wish we were a family." Bobby said looking down._

_"Hey." Thalia said lifting his head. "We are a family." And then she looked at Luke. I didn't understand what was up with them. Not until I saw them reaching out to hold hands._

_Then all of a sudden Thalia's gaze fell on me. She stared for a second and then frowned. "What the hell are you doing here?"_

_Woah, what happened to my sweet and loving best friend? Where did this new Thalia Grace pop out from? I looked back to check if she was talking to someone else._

_"You shouldn't even be here." She said while Luke, Mathew and Bobby simply stared at me._

_"Thals...it-it's me." I said stuttering. Why was she acting like this? Like I was a stranger. Like they didn't want me here._

_"We are much better off without you." She said as she clutched Luke's hand tighter._

_"Luke?" I asked feeling broken inside. He smiled sadly at me. "I'm sorry Annabeth."_

_"W-what?" I asked not believing this. What in hades was wrong with them? I checked myself. I was me. Then why were they acting so strange?_

_"This isn't real." I said frowning to myself. It's just a dream. This isn't real._

_"I'll make the job easier for you guys." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to be met with a pointed gun and the shot went off._

I shot up in my bed gasping. I was breathing heavily. So it was all a dream. It never happened. I closed my eyes as the realization passed over me. I was safe. Well as safe you could be kidnapped in a truck but at least I was alive.

"Whoa you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and met with Leo's concerned brown eyes. I didn't think I had the ability to speak yet to I simply nodded.

He grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me. I took it gratefully and chugged the whole thing down and looked at my took me a moment to realize that the truck had stopped and it was dark outside. We were parked by the side of the road.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"San Diego." A different voice replied. I turned my head to it and to my disappointment it was Eyes. "It's about time you got up."

"Yeah well sorry to disappoint you your highness." I said rolling my eyes which only made him frown further. You see, that is the sad, sorry, terrible thing about 's really funny.

"Here." He said shoving a bag at me. The smell of cheese burgers wafted through the air.I frowned at him. "This isn't pizza."

"Good to know you haven't lost your other senses too. Wouldn't say the same about your sanity." He said getting up satisfied with my irritation.

"But I specifically ordered a pizza! With olives!" I protested getting up. He turned around glaring at me.

"Yeah well there wasn't a pizza place near by." He replied coldly.

"You liar!" I yelled at him and I think I could feel my face getting heated up. "I can see right through the window that there's a Papa John's _right next to_ Burger King!"

He didn't reply back and simply ignored me. I stomped my foot.

"Fine! I'll go get it myself then." I said walking towards the doors of the truck but felt someone grab my arm. That someone was obviously Eyes. It was weird how I still didn't know his name. Perce was it?

"Don't try to act smart." He said gritting his teeth and squeezing my arm tightly. I'm sure there were going to be bruises later. "Just eat whatever I brought you."

"Like hell I would." I spat. If he wanted to fight, well bring it on. I wasn't going down without one.

In one single stride he had me pinned to the wall. "Listen blondie." He gritted out. "I don't know what you're up to but if there's any funny business going on,."a knife appeared in front of my face. "you don't wanna know what happens."

"I'm not afraid of you." I said boldly looking him in the eyes.

"Well you should be." he said with a low voice. "You should be horrified because you're not getting out of here anytime soon."

He rolled his eyes and turned away. He walked towards a bag kind of thing as he shuffled in it. He brought out a pair of clothes but it looked more like rags and two boxes. One was of blue contacts and another with brown hair dye.

"Cut her hair short." He said to Leo in a clipped voice.

"Excuse me?" I said holding my mid-waist long hair. "You're _not_ cutting my hair. That would ruin my whole appearance!"

"That's the point." He said grinning cynically.

"Look Mr. I-don't-know-your-name." I said stomping towards him, my index poking at his chest. "I don't know who you *poke*think you are but if you even touch my hair *poke* I will make sure you never *poke* and I mean ever *poke* have kids." I said crossing my arms satisfied. He on the other hand was about to blow.

"Just because you're beautiful and perfect, it's made you concieted." He sneered.

I raised my eyebrows. "So you do think I'm beautiful."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled in my face but it hardly bothered me. In fact it was almost comical.

"I'm just saying, it's not wrong for you to think that-"

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled throwing up his hands. "WHAT DO I DO TO MAKE YOU SHUT UP?"

"WELL YOU CAN START BY NOT YELLING ALL THE FREAKING TIME!" I retaliated which seemed to shut him up. He looked at me like he was stumped.

I smirked. "Now who's the one-" I started saying but I stopped mid way my words get eaten up. Wanna know why? Because I saw his hand flying towards me. I cringed even before the impact. It was because I knew what was coming. The feeling was so familiar that I wasn't surprised. I had been in the same situation many times and so I recoiled back, shut my eyes tight and cringed even before the impact. however, fate had other plans for me.

"Percy!" Nico yelled and Percy's hand immediately stopped just an inch away from my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes but was shocked at what I saw.

Percy's expression had changed. It looked like he would stop either way even if Nico hadn't stopped him. His eyes looked shocked and another feeling which I couldn't quite distinguished. It was like he suddenly had a realization over something.

He quickly retracted back his hand which lay limp at his side. "Just...get on with it." His voice sounded hollow and with that said he left. Probably to continue on the journey. I wondered if he ever let anyone else drive the truck. Didn't he get tired? Didn't he sleep? Who was I to care about that? He deserved it. The monster.

I sighed looking at the burgers on my bunk. "Looks like I'll be having burgers after all."

"Gods, you're one tough cookie." Jason said shaking his head. Nico smiled at me knowingly as he walked towards his bunk where the blanket was sprawled open. He pushed aside to reveal a Papa John's pizza box. Oh the gods bless him!

"Luckily you won't." Nico said smiling.

"So how did you get into the kidnapping business?" I asked Leo as he dyed my hair brown. Honestly, I would miss my naturally blonde hair but it wasn't the first time I was forced to change it's color. I had a mirror in front of me just in case.

"I didn't." He said and I raised my eyebrows at him through the mirror. "This is the first time we've kidnapped someone."

"What?" I couldn't help turning back.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" He said as he turned me back. "Perce didn't really tell us what the plan was. All we know is that we return an hour after partying in a club to find an unconscious actress at the back of our truck.:"

"But why did you kidnap me?" I questioned. What could they want? The money? I could give that to them right now.

He shrugged. "He didn't tell us that either."

"He said it was very important information." Jason quoted. He was sprawled across the couch with Nico as they both played chess. Hmm...didn't peg them as the nerdy type. Ethan had gone to sleep early. Thank god for that.

"But with Perce you never know." Nico said as he moved his black bishop and killed a white pawn.

"And what about family? You guys have homes right?" I asked as they all shared a look.

"Yeah we do." Jason said and it looked like he was reveling in memories. "We visit them sometimes, but we don't live there often."

"So where do you live?"

He gestured around like it was obvious. "What? The truck?" I asked incredulously.

"It's practically our home." Nico replied. "Been for the past five years."

I doubled over. "And what do you guys do when you have to go to the bathroom or have to take a bath or something?"

"Well there are lots of rest stops which we are quite familiar with. We just stop by." Leo replied as I wrinkled my nose.

"And what about changing? How am I going to change into new clothes?" I asked blushing and I noticed that they were too.

"Uh we could just turn around." Nico replied uncertainly.

"And how do I know that you aren't peaking?" I said narrowing my eyes at him while he simply held his hands up. I huffed and took a look at the clothed Percy had given me.

"Ugh these are men's clothes!" I complained raising them to eye level.

"What did you expect?" Jason snorted. "That we wear skirts and halter tops?"

"Actually now that you mention it, I can imagine that." I joked and Jason fake glared at me.

"No wonder Percy picked out these. He's just as bad as these." I muttered.

"You can't really blame him Annabeth." Nico reasoned. "After all, you did get on his nerves."

"Yeah well that didn't give him any authority to hit me!" I protested. "Or at least try to." I corrected and noticed that everyone's mood immediately turned somber.

"Nico?"

"Hmm?" He replied looking up.

"Do you think he would have? Hit me I mean. If you hadn't stopped him?" I asked and he didn't reply for a while. I guess he really didn't know. Maybe Percy really would have. I mean he hit me before while kidnapping me so why wouldn't he do it again?

"Perce isn't really like that. I mean he never hits girls. At least I've not seen him hit one." Nico said diverting from the question. Why was he lying? Of course Percy hit girls. He hit me in the head! Or was that really him? For all I know it could be someone else and Percy was simply the one who carried me to the truck.

"But you didn't answer my question." I said softly.

"There! All done!" Leo said interrupting us. I looked into the mirror to see my face. The only difference was that now I had brown hair instead of blonde. I put on the contacts and looked again. The person that looked back at me wasn't Annabeth Chase. No, she was just a girl who was confused. A girl who wanted answers to her questions, but above all a girl who for the first time in a long time didn't feel lonely.

"No." Nico said suddenly. "I know he wouldn't hit you, Annabeth."

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too boring. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts! Also I wanted to note that Annabeth and Percy are both OOC in this story. And don't worry about Percy. I know I'm showing his character as cruel and mean but there is a valid reason for that. He will get better I promise. Stay tuned! - RachelChaseJackson**


	3. Chapter 3

What is home?

Home isn't a set house, or a single town 0n a map. It's wherever the people who love you are, whenever you're together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life wherever you may go.

Home is people not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see is what is not there any more. Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition.

Every minute of every day I was going further away from my home. From the people I loved. From the people who l0ved me.

For years I had tried to surpress my feelings. To seem ignorant because in the end that's when I got the respect and the love, well if you call it love, I wanted. You see, the world loves to feed off of guilt, remorse and grudges and I was one of it's victims.

My parents, the famous Athena and Frederick Chase were great people really. They were perfect in almost everything. Perfect personality, perfect looks, perfect parents, you name it. But of course that's the exterior part of it. Our family isn't as perfect as it looks. Then again nobody's perfect. The media doesn't get that latch on to the next juicy fact they can find out and broadcast it to the world. Hence the facade.

I was fifteen when I gave my first audition. It was a local movie, not much high on the budget but it gave me a chance in hollywood and so I grabbed onto it. That was about the time my mom was pregnant with the twins, Mathew and Bobby.

I remember rehearsing my heart out for the auditions. It wasn't easy, what with high school and everything but I did my best pulling out extra hours from the night or early mornings. Our family never had the tradition of having a meal together, so when I missed one of the meals of the day and soon all three of them no one really noticed. I didn't mind at the time. I was naive and more importantly I cared more about the audition.

One time I even asked mom to help me rehearse. Even though she was pregnant I don't think she even realized it because I didn't see her work load getting any less. Weren't pregnant women supposed to be relaxing at this time? Of course my mom wasn't among ordinary women. That would ruin her .

Anyways, I went up to my mom, my fifteen year old self, excited to see her reaction when I told her that I was going to audition. She was busy in a call, of course.

"Just a minute Annabeth." She said in her proffesional like voice as she paced through the room talking on the phone. I waited patiently by the side biting my lip, my palms sweating and I twisted the ring on my finger nervously. It was a habit of mine when I got nervous. It was an infinity ring I'd gotten from my parents on my tenth birthday. That was the last gift. Apparently I had enough pocket money to buy myself anything they didn't.

"Yes you were saying honey?" My mom finally turned towards me giving me a tired smile.

"Um I well...I'm trying out for a movie audition.." I said and glanced to look up at her expression. I could see her smile slowly melting off until it turned into a scowl.

"What movie audition?" She asked.

"Just a small movie." I said looking down. "Mom, they're even gonna pay me. I just wanted to act."

"Act!" My mom exclaimed throwing her hands up. "Annabeth, we've already been over this. I understand that it had been a childhood fantasy of yours but now you're fifteen!" She walked towards me placing her hands on my shoulders. "Annabeth, getting into acting is a dream of yours I understand but don't you think you should be a bit practical now? What about architecture? I thought you wanted to take up that area."

"I like acting better." I mumbled and my mom pulled away sharply.

"Acting is only a dream and that's all it'll ever be Annabeth. The sooner you understand that the better."

Yeah, that's how she totally shut me out. Crushed my dreams blah blah blah. Of course that didn't stop me. I have to admit I am pretty stubborn. So I snuck off at night and came back at around ten the next day after giving my auditions. The best part? No one even noticed I was gone. Again.

I was making my way up to my room and heard my parents arguing over something. That something being me. It wasn't unusual for them to do that. I always waved it off cause I'd gotten used to it. What caught my attention was my name and a certain word called 'boarding school' going together in the same sentence. Now that was something new. Since curiosity killed the cat and I wasn't much afraid of death I peeked inside.

Mom's face was red and she was wringing her hands in an aggravated gesture. "I think it has gone too far Frederick. You know we can't pay as much attention to Annabeth's life and not doing that has let it go out of hand."

My dad sighed seating himself on the bed. "I guess you're right. I mean she is fifteen. What with the twins on the way, it would be better if she went to boarding school."

That night I hurt myself.

Now you must be wondering I'm some crazy psycopath who likes to hurt herself and among the majority of depressed teenagers. The answer is, no I'm not. I just don't work that way.

That was the first and last time I hurt myself.

I learned to shut everyone out. I was happy in my own little world where everything worked my way. This was my life and I was in control of it. I guess that's why I liked acting so much. I was afraid of showing the world the real me. If they would like it or hate it. I couldn't rely on that little 'if'.So instead I settled for putting on different masks.

"Annabeth" I heard Nico say and was jarred out of my thoughts. I realized the truck had stopped and narrowed my eyes at the person standing in front of me.

Percy stood with his arms crossed and an ever present frown on his face. Gods, how could he could he look so hot even when he wasn't smiling? I totally did not think that.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked Nico ignoring Percy's stare.

"We're crossing states." Jason answered for me. "They need to check the truck so we have to get out."

"Here." Percy shoved me a hat and sunglasses. I gave him a look. "I'm so not ready to look like a circus freak."

That sneer was back again and he growled. "You don't have a choice. Now put them on and if there's any funny business you don't wanna know what could happen." With that being said he stomped out.

I snorted at that. As if I could. We were miles away from Los Angeles and god knows where. I put on the hat pulling my long now brown hair to the side and doing a quick messy braid. I got off the truck putting my sunglasses on and it felt so good to feel the sunlight streaming down my face. It had been exactly what? A day or two since I'd gotten out of that hell-hole.

I was wearing mens clothes and the rest stops where we'd stopped by had no convenience stores. To top that off I hadn't moisterized my skin in hours and I probably needed a bubble bath. I mean seriously! Didn't these guys think it through before kidnapping a damn actress?!

I saw Percy talking with one of the cops his eyebrows furrowed and I tried to decipher what he was saying by lip reading when Nico coughed out beside me. I turned to look at him and noticed him have a bought of coughs after which he straightened up. His face looked paler than usual.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him and he just nodded weakly and gave me a thumbs up. Percy walked up to us.

"There's something wrong with the paperwork." he muttered running a hand through his hair. " We need to step into their office." He looked pointedly at me but was talking to Nico. "Keep a close watch on her." He said 'her' like I was a pest he didn't want to bother with. Well I didn't want to be here either. He was the one who created this whole mess and as soon as I found my way out I would make a run for it. I just had to play along for now.

"What?" I laughed out. "Too afraid to do it yourself?" I taunted and he gave me a warning look but let it go. Probably so that the cops didn't suspect that I was a hostage.

I felt myself being pushed from behind and my arm was gripped by Ethan. "You heard him." He said gruffly. "Let's go." I wrinkled my nose at the stench coming from him.

I sneered at him and pulled my arm off his grip. I don't like to be manhandled. Especially by grumpy stinking drunkards. "I can walk by myself." Ethan grunted in return but didn't touch me again.

If the cops found anything wierd about my clothing or appearance they didn't mention it. The four of us sat in the front office, Nico and Jason on both of my sides, I guess they got the idea that I wasn't particularly fond of Ethan. Leo constantly kept shifting positions as he fiddled with an old rusty lighter. Jason sat still, body and mind alert like something could happen any minute and I let out a light giggle under my breath. He did look pretty funny. Ethan as usual was drowsing in his own personal heaven.

The television in the office was on but no one was interested. Until the dreadful news came up.

"And now we come to the topic of the unfortunate abduction of hollywood actress, Annabeth Chase." The reporter on the news channel said with her plastic fake smile. It was hilarious how all five heads turned up at the TV in an instant.

"- have not found any traces of the kidnappers. The entire state of Los Angeles shows it's concern for the lost actress." She said as they showed clips of twitter feeds of fans who were upset by the kidnapping and the wedding being interrupted.

"Annabeth's fiance Luke Castellan however had nothing much to say on the matter." Luke's face popped onto the screen with Thalia beside him and they both had miserable looks on their faces. I let out a light gasp as he spoke. His voice sounded so hollow. "I just want her to be okay. I just want my fiance back."

My heart broke at the sight as I saw my best friend and boyfriend try to hold it together in front of the camera. I took a sharp intake of breath as the screen changes and my family came into view.

My mom...oh gods my mom didn't look like herself at all. She looked broken. That's the exact word to describe her at the moment. She stayed silent and said nothing as the reporters bombarded her with questions. I had no idea she would be this affected. She never seemed to care before. Why would she now?

My dad yellled at the media trying to push them away. "Our daughter is kidnapped and all you people care about is running your channels?!" He yelled at the camera as it went off center and I noticed both my parents' eyes were rimmed red. They'd been..._crying_?

I shuddered as I felt Jason's hand on my shoulder. I realized my face was wet. I was thankful they couldn't see my eyes due to the sunglasses as I quickly wiped my face dry. Annabeth Chase couldn't be weak. She **wasn't** weak.

My mind started working wildly thinking possible ways to get out of here. I had to get home. I had to get out of here. I had to get home. My home. Where my family actually did love me. I had to get home.

I noticed Percy coming out from the office after resolving their problems. This was my chance.

I shot up as quick as a lightning bolt and before anyone could even register what was going on I ran towards the officer and yelled out. "I'm Annabeth Chase! I'm Annabeth Chase!"

The officer just looked at me confused and I could feel Percy's glare standing behind him. I hear the others shooting up from their seats and advancing towards me.

"Who?" The officer asked looking a little worried and confused.

"These men-they-they kidnapped me!" I yelled out and could see fear in their eyes. Honestly, I felt a little bad for doing this to them. Escpecially Leo, Nico and Jason. Of course I could care less what happened to Ethan or Percy. But I had to get out of here. For the sake of everyone I loved.

Percy smiled from behind his back as he let out a sigh. In that moment I imagined strangling him and beating the crap outta him. Of course I didn't do that. I may be crazy but even _I'm _not that ballistic to display violence in front of a cop.

"I'm sorry Mark." He said walking in front of the cop with his back faced towards me. "She's just got a little delusional from the heat. You know fans these days, all about imitating and stuff. She's a fan of a hollywood actress in Los Angeles." Percy explained and I guess my jaw had dropped to the ground. How dare he? Moreover how dare that cop not recognize me?! Didn't he know who Annabeth Chase was?

The cop's gaze lingered on me for a minute or two but then I saw sympathy in his eyes as he looked back at Percy. "It's okay Perce. You better be leaving though. You know, long journey ahead."

"But-wait a second- but-" I stuttered as Percy gave the man a clap on the shoulder and turned towards me with his hideous face. Okay he probably didn't look that bad but oh the little devil.

He grabbed me by the arm, a little tightly might I add and dragged me out of the office with the boys trailing behind.

"I think I told you no funny business." He growled in a low voice and I could see the familiar anger coming up again. His jaw was clenched and his grip on my arm tightened.

"Well I never said I take orders from you." I said hotly. We had almost reached the truck so Percy slammed me against the truck hiding me from the cops' view. Again, what's with the slamming? It's like he loved pushing people against walls or something.

All of a sudden I saw a change in his eyes. Like he had come to some conclusion. His grip on me slackened and almost in an animalistic voice he whispered. "Run."

At first I thought I hadn't heard right as I stared into his eyes confused. This time he didn't restrain his voice. "RUN!"

"Perc-" Leo started but Percy raised his hand to shut him up.

"GO! NOW!" Percy yelled in my face which jolted me out of my shock. I glanced one last time at the boys and made a run for it. I didn't even look back as I kept running to god knows where. Of course I wasn't going back to the cops. They didn't even know who the hell Annabeth Chase was plus Percy had them wrapped around his finger.

So I did the only logical thing I could think of. I ran like hell. I dodged a car on my way as I ran into the barren land. I could feel the wind cutting the tear tracks on my face but I didn't care. I just had to get away from them. I wanted to go back home.

I don't for how long I was running but by now I was a sweaty mess due to the heat. Where had they gotten me? This place was totally barren and empty.

I halted panting and placing my hands on my knees. Tears prickled at the corner of my eyes. I was never gonna get home. I would never see my brothers. My parents. Thalia. Luke. I missed them so much.

That being my last thought I collapsed down on the cold sandy groung as my eyes were barely open.

I don't know how long it had been with me laying there until I felt myself being lifted up and carried by someone. My eyes lazily looked up to see a defined jaw and the the same green eyes I had come to hate. It was Percy carrying me. Once again. My life seemed to be made of repeating moments like this.

I decided I quite liked being carried by him before I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

I blinked a few times before completely opening my eyes. It was dark but the familiar truck in which I had been travelling for days.

I got up on the bed I was laying down. I looked around and gasped placing a hand on my chest when I looked at the black figure sitting opposite to me.

"God you scared me!" I breathed out squinting in the dark. The only light was through the half open door through which the lights from town tried to enter.

My heart fell down to the pit of my stomach when I realized who it was. Percy got up from the bed walking towards me. I did the same backing up from him resulting in him cornering me against the wall.

W-what are you going to do?" I stuttered because this situation looked all to familiar of which I wasn't fond of. My hands started getting clammy and shaking but I hid them behind my back so that he couldn't see.

He looked up at me, his green eyes burning with rage. "You think this is all a game don't you? What do I say to get it through you're thick head that you're petty life is in my hands and you can do nothing about it?" He spat.

I folded my arms and glared at him. "Are you calling me dumb?"

Percy led out a yell as he strode towards me in three long strides and slammed his fist against the metal wall beside my head. I winced wondering whether there were bruises forming on his knuckles now as I probably heard a crack or two.

"Why are you always so angry?" I whispered lightly touching his jaw. His eyes didn't waver as my hand fell to his chest just above his heart. I felt it beating rapidly.

He immediately grabbed my wrist yanking it away. "Exactly what I was talking about." He gritted his teeth. "You have absolutely no class, trying to seduce me are you?"

_What?_ I shook my head rapidly. "No no I wasn't trying to-"

"Shut up!" he yelled in my face again which made me close my mouth. "You are just an actress Miss Chase." Percy whispered furiously. "Do you think the world really cares about what happens to you? No. They only care about what happens to hollywood star Annabeth Chase."

My breathing choked and my eyes stung. As much as I hated him for saying that I knew deep in my heart all that was true. Who cared about the real me? Who even knew the real me? All my life, I've been living a facade.

"Your little stunt back there?" Percy continued. "It could have gotten us arrested."

I looked down and muttered. "That was kind of the point."

He slammed the wall beside me again. God, he really did have some serious anger issues. "You don't understand! _I_ kidnapped you okay? Not Leo! Not Nico! Not Jason! Not Ethan! They don't deserve that!"

To say I was shocked was an understatement. So underneath the cold and dark facade of his he actually did care for people.

"They didn't even know about the abduction." He seemed to have calmed down but still had anger underneath his tone. "Jason? He has a fiance waiting for him back home. As soon as he gets enough money he's going to settle down and have a family. Nico? His parents died when he was three. His sister is suffering from leukemia and there's only so much he can afford for her treatment. You really want to punish them for some crime I did?"

I felt guilt seep through me. "I picked up Leo from the streets." Percy continued. "He was only a boy when he became homeless. He-"

"Stop." I choked out. "I don't want to hear it."

"Why not?" He gave me a sardonic smile. "And here I was thinking you were so tough."

My fists clenched but I kept my mouth shut. "I'll do it. I'll keep my mouth shut. I'll do whatever you want." I looked up at him. "Please just let me family know I'm okay. Please." I begged and although I sounded weak I didn't care. I just wanted them to stop suffering for me.

Percy took a deep intake of breath and there was an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't decipher. "Okay." He said so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear.

"Okay?" I echoed disbelief clear in my eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

I woke up to Nico coughing for the millionth time. I looked over at his bunk worriedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned.

Nico nodded at me. "I'm fi-" He couldn't complete the sentence as a series of coughs followed.

I got up and sat on the edge of his bunk placing my palm on his forehead. It was burning. "Uh huh. You aren't fine buddy. You have a fever." Nico coughed again proving my point.

Soon I woke up the rest of the boys asking for ibuprofen pills. One glance at Nico and they got to work. Percy must have heard or felt the commotion since the truck suddenly came to a halt.

The back door opened just as Nico gulped down the pills. Percy's brows were pulled together. "What's wrong?"

"Nico's sick." Jason informed while searching the drawers for a thermometer. Percy walked over to where I was sitting beside Nico giving me a glance and then looking back at Nico.

He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder. "How are you doing champ?" Percy's voice was so soft I almost couldn't recognize it was him.

Nico gave him a lazy grin. "I'm fine man. You guys are worrying too much." But it really looked ironic at the amount he was sweating and burning up.

"We'll see about that." Leo grunted as he shoved a thermometer in Nico's mouth who weakly glared at him.

After a moment Percy pulled it out of his mouth and stood up looking at it. He shared a worried look with Jason and mouthed what seemed like _one hundred and three._

So my assumptions were right. He did have a high fever. Nico must have noticed my face because he spoke up. "What? How high is it?"

Percy smiled lightly and clapped him in the shoulder. "Not much high. You were right buddy. You're fine." But no one could miss the worry lines on his face.

Leo and I stayed at Nico's side while Percy and Jason drifted off to the corner furiously whispering about something. I heard a grunt from behind but I didn't need confirmation it was Ethan. He was a walking garbage bag if you know what I mean.

"Just sweat it off man." He said and Leo and I gave him a glare. I sighed loudly and got up towards Percy and Jason.

"...miles away. We're in the middle of nowhere!" Jason said.

"Then what do we do? He needs a doctor!" Percy argued.

"Jason's right. It'll be too late until we find a doctor." I said and Percy glared at me. "Do you remember me asking for your opinion? Cause I clearly don't."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jason. "You guys have a hand towel somewhere? Get me one please."

"What does-" Percy started saying but I ignored him walking back towards Nico. I looked at Leo. "Make him strip."

"Wha...?" I heard Nico groggily say.

"I know they usually say you have to sweat out a fever but trust me it doesn't help. It makes it worse." I looked at Leo again. "Make sure he's wearing less layers and give him a thin blanket."

"But Annabeth" Leo started protesting but I placed a hand on his arm. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing." He seemed reluctant but nodded anyway.

"Annabeth." Jason called handing me a blue hand towel. I walked over to the litte somewhat kitchen we had and grabbed a bowl pouring water in it. I doused the towel in it walking towards Nico. Squeezing out the water out of the towel I folded it twice so it was rectangular and place it over Nico's forehead.

"This should reduce the fever at least." I mumbled switching the towel again. I looked at Ethan seated at the end of Nico's bed. "You could rub his legs." I told him to which he raised an eyebrow. "You know keep them warm." I tried to hide my smile. Althought it wasn't really needed I wanted to torture the guy. I could safely say that our dislike was purely mutual.

"What do I do?" Percy asked beside me and my body jerked my the calm tone in his voice. He was asking _me?_

"Uh you-you could do this?" I said gesturing to the towel in my hand. "I want to see if there's some ginger in the kitchen." Percy nodded taking my place and I walked away Jason following me.

"He really appreciates it you know." Jason told me as I brew the same ginger tea my mum used to make me when I fell sick. I looked up at his blue orbs. "We all do of course."

I stayed quiet while Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I know Percy may come off as rude and arrogant but he's...he's really a nice guy Annabeth. He cares a lot."

"Yeah. I can see that." I said softly looking over at Nico who was weakly smiling at something Percy said. But that doesn't change the fact about what he did to me. At the end of the day I was still and always would be a hostage. A source of money, although I didn't know yet what he wanted from me but I'm sure it was something related.

I poured the liquid into a cup and gave it to Nico. He took a sip and made a face which caused me to chuckle.

"Ugh." He spluttered. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I kill enemies in a much more painful way buddy not by serving them tea." At their horrified looks I quickly shook my head. "Of course not! You guys really think that?!"

Nico gave me a toothy grin. "Just kidding."

I smiled. "I know it tastes like mud but it works wonders really. My mum used to-" I stopped abruptly not wanting to be reminded of the pain. I hate the look I saw on my parents' faces when they were being shown on the news. I should try to avoid thinking about them to make this less harder.

I looked up to see Nico, Jason and Leo giving me sad smiles while Percy avoided my gaze. Yeah, he deserved that.

After an hour or so we checked Nico's temperature again and it was down to a ninety nine!

"See I told you it would work." I said grinning and felt Nico grab my hand and give a squeeze as he was in and out of sleep.

"Well no that that's over I'm gonna go sleep." Leo yawned and climbed over Nico's bunk one of his legs dangling from the roof as he instantly started snoring.

I shook my head and walked over to my own bed plopping down on it. My bones were aching and if anyone tried waking me up early next morning I would bite their head off.

All of a sudden my nostrils were filled with a scent which I quite liked. Not necessarily the person though. I kept my eyes clothes pretending I was asleep.

"Thank you." I heard the person whisper and after a few second the scent was gone. I peeked from underneath my eyelashes and looked at his retreated figure. So the green eyes monster did have a heart after all.

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!-RacheChaseJackson**


End file.
